Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Drabble Series. She loved them all, none had loved her in return, until he showed up. Who knew that one man could change everything around her?
1. The Right Wish

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

_**A/N **_Originally this was going to be a really long chapter fic. I found I am bad at those. So now its a drabble series :D

1: The Right Wish

She had to make the right wish. Her grandpa said it wasn't just a wish, but the RIGHT wish. She thought about it, long and hard, looking to her group of friends. InuYasha had died from a wound he didn't tell them about, only a few days after the final battle when they were healing. Kagome didn't want to risk anything, knowing a youkai resided in the jewel with Midoriko, and so they had all healed up before Kagome had made the jewel whole again. With only minor wounds left over from what had been horrid gashes, they felt that they could take on anything.

Immediately she found out that it was either make the right wish or be trapped within the jewel. The jewel itself was tired of its own existence, so healing hadn't really seemed necessary at all.

The right wish. What was that? What could the right wish possibly be that no one in the history of the Shikon no Tama had guessed it?

_She opened her eyes, and to her great surprise, she had found herself staring across a massive amount of golden sand. A desert. Why was she seeing the desert?_

_At first she saw only sand, all around. Beautiful golden sand. It seemed to move in waves, looking much like the ocean. Rolling hills had a very fluid look to them, and that's when Kagome decided, it was a vast golden sea she was looking at. Beautiful and deadly. _

_Then, standing there to her right, she saw him. Red hair and turquoise eyes, he wasn't prince charming, but he definitely had a handsome look about him. On his back was a calabash-shaped gourd with sand pouring out of it's opening slowly. It stopped as he looked her in the eye, but then resumed it's pace. His face suddenly twisted in anger, and he seemed to look right through her._

_"Hn. Such illusions will not fool me." He said, lifting up a hand. Sand rushed past her and she turned to see it wrap around his enemy. She moved her hand up to prevent her hair from flying into her face as she watched this play out. "A female would not ever be able to save you." He raised a hand, lifting it right beside her as she had turned. "Desert Coffin." The enemy was completely trapped in his sand now, and Kagome blinked. How did he control sand? "Desert Funeral." His hand clenched into a fist, and the other being was crushed._

_Kagome watched as blood spurted out from the sand, though some sand was quickly sent to receive said blood. Now, the man's lips curled into a small smile as his tongue ran over his lip. "Blood." He murmured as the sand stained red. "Disappear." With that the sand and blood reentered his gourd and the other man's body fell lifeless to the ground. His eyes widened in surprise and turned to her, blinking. "You are not a distraction, then. Why are you here?" She could see he was thinking about killing her as well...that wouldn't do at all!_

_She licked her lips slightly in fear and her hands lifted up. One curled into a delicate fist near her heart, while the other brought a single finger to her lips. She smiled ever so slightly. "I was going to make a wish on...on something that could be very dangerous. If I make the wrong wish disaster strikes, and if I make the right one...If I make the right one it goes away."_

_"Disappear." He said to her, his eyes narrowing. She blinked, then smiled._

_"I think...I think you just helped me save the world. What is your name?" She asked and he crossed his arms, glaring at her in a distinctly Sesshoumaru type fashion. He seemed to be debating on telling her, staring at her for a long moment before his mouth opened to reply._

_"Sabaku no Gaara." He said, lifting his chin up as if to dare her to challenge him in some way. She cocked her head. Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara of the sand waterfall. The desert._

_"Gaara, I'm Kagome, the Shikon no Miko. Thank you for helping save our world." She was shorter than him and had to stand on her tip toes, but she was able to give him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed more surprised than anyone she had showed affection to before. Including Sesshoumaru and Hiei. She suddenly got that feeling she had gotten once around an avatar from her own time. Kurama. Her hands came up to his cheeks. She knew she felt the two souls, only, in this man, the souls were not settle. The souls fought, the human one desperately caging the youkai one within itself._

_He stared at her, maybe in disbelief or in anger, she wasn't quite sure. She only smiled. The boy before her was enduring a harsh pain, one she didn't know much about. She knew it hurt to have her soul split, it must be agonizing to have one's soul constantly attacked by another within the same body. She could only smile at him, she couldn't take away his pain for him, after all. _

_"If you ever see me again, Gaara, you'll probably see a lot more of me." She paused and her eyes softened. His sand had come out, seeking out her blood, the very blood that still stained her clothing from wounds that reopened over the past few days. "I seem to be needed by many people like you." She winced as sand entered what was left of her wounds, opening them up only very slightly. "And remember, youkai host or not you are Gaara. The youkai is the youkai. Never are you one and the same."_

_With that, she disappeared from the world of sand._


	2. Wishes Made

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

2: Wishes Made

Her eyes drifted open and she held the jewel in the air, everyone around her jumped at the sudden action, but she hadn't noticed at the time. She had a wish to make. She had to save their world.

"Shikon no Tama, I wish for you to disappear!" She shouted her wish, a wish that had InuYasha sputtering and Miroku smiling a small, but knowing smile. However, being the type of being that the Shikon no Tama is, rather than just disappearing as she had imagined, the gem decided to become a fine powder, and forced itself into her lungs. It disappeared from her sight.

And then, Kagome felt as if the world could not touch her. From within her, Kagura's soul agreed. It felt as if...everything around her stilled, but only for a moment.

The Shikon had given her her own secret wish. To truly be Shippo's mother. She watched as he, though still half kitsune, gained her darker coloring and blue eyes. The left over powder settled onto her skin, sinking into her pores, waiting. What was it waiting for? Kagome didn't know. Hell, she didn't know how she knew where all the powder had gone. To the others the jewel had simply disappeared. And so, she pretended that it did.

It would have been better if she acted like the thing never existed. No rumors would fly of it's power if it's supposedly gone.


	3. Loving Past

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

3: Loving Past

She leaned her back against the Goshinbaku, reliving that day in her mind. Silently, she thanked Gaara for his help, even if he hadn't meant to help. She could tell he was a lot like InuYasha or Hiei when she had first met him, full of pain. The pain glowed in their eyes, and it was in her nature to want to help. She wanted to protect them, shield them from that pain they had to live with.

She couldn't help but wish she could see him again.

Like she had with InuYasha, she saw someone crying out for help in their own way. Like she had with Hiei, she saw someone with a dark past and something that was beyond his control that caused it all to happen. And, like she had with Sesshoumaru, she saw someone who was lonely without even realizing it.

The only problem was, if he was indeed all these things, how would she, if she ever saw him again, keep from falling in love with him? He was like the three men she had already fancied herself in love with. She closed her eyes with a snort. Who was she kidding? She still loved Hiei.

She had a feeling that falling in love with Sesshoumaru was partly Kagura's fault. Not that she could blame her, Sesshoumaru was a gorgeous man, and he had a deep sense of honor that ruled him. He was intelligent beyond her understanding, honestly, after all, how could she understand all that knowledge it had taken him literally thousands of years to gather, where as she was a mere teenager?

She looked up into the branches of the Goshinbaku, halfway expecting Hiei to be there, resting on a branch, as he often did back in her time. It was how they first met, him lounging in the tree, healing his wounds from his last mission in Makai. Yes, she now knew of the three worlds, but more importantly, she had been to Makai only a year ago.

No one but Kurama and Hiei knew of her accidental trip to the Makai. After hearing about it from Hiei, one day while thinking about it she had jumped into the well and found herself watching as a kitsune was murdered for what seemed to be no good reason at all! Grasping the soul within her hands she had soothed it, and listened to the kitsune's plan.

To inhabit an unborn child with no soul yet. It was perfect. He told her how to flee from the Makai, and it took her nearly a whole day to do it. He had only a few hours left, and so ended up accidentally choosing a child who did have a soul.

_She held his soul in her hands gently as he struggled to get the message across to her. _

_I want to live._

_I want so desperately to live. _

_Please, help me. Help me live._

Kurama turned out fine, however. They had met again through Hiei. Although Kurama was almost the perfect gentleman, he was not her type. She was infatuated with Hiei at the time, often clinging to his arm. He allowed it, but only because, as he later revealed, she was like a sister to him.

An annoying, loud sister, but still only a sister.

With Sesshoumaru it had been much easier to handle the rejection, since the feelings weren't as strong and didn't really feel like her own. Again, she was like a sister to him as well.

It was always that way. Why?


	4. Changes

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

4: Changes

She shook her head and looked at the kitsune hanyou beside her, learning to control the youkai dagger InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both gave fangs for. It wouldn't do for him to loose control of his youkai blood like InuYasha.

He had been given a dagger due to his smaller size, but was given lessons in blacksmithing by Totousai himself. Why? Apparently Totousai was told that the kit had talents in that area, which turned out to be true. However, the two months under his teaching taught Shippo enough to know what he needed, and he'd learn the rest by practice. Besides that, it had helped him learn to control his kitsune powers even in his hanyou state.

Not that anyone saw him differently. He had cute fox ears adorning his head now, along with his puffy black tail he was adorable. Silver tipped his ears and tail, and his feet when he was in his fox form. Yes, Shippo could turn into his fox form at will now, InuYasha could turn into a decent sized dog, but he was too afraid of hurting anyone with his larger size. Shippo, however, was only slightly bigger than Kirara in his, so he had no issues shifting back and forth.

She stood, heaving her yellow bag up and watching as Shippo hurried to do the same with his smaller blue bag. She watched as he struggled with the weight, due to all the water and dried foods they had packed...just in case. Since her very random trip to the Makai, thanks to a very innocent looking well, she had started trying to make sure she was prepared for any world, and since she had recently seen a desert...well, she wasn't taking any chances.

With Kagura within her waiting to find the perfect avatar, well, it wouldn't do to die.


	5. Rebirth

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

5: Rebirth

Like Gaara and Kurama, she too had become an avatar not long ago. Looking at her hand she sighed as the wind around her obeyed her will and stilled. Kagura had a good heart, all she had wanted was to be free. Kagome allowed her to keep her life when their auras accepted each other, telling her that it was okay for her to house herself within her body until the time came that she could transfer to another.

Unlike Gaara and Kurama this would not kill Kagome. Kagome had willingly accepted the youkai soul without even a hint of hesitation, their auras had accepted one another and would not clash if both souls were awake. Neither soul was chained down or 'captured', nor were they hiding in the background. Kagura's soul merely slept as she awaited the day she could find a suitable new born child to inhabit.

Until then, Kagome held onto the wind sorceress' fan and powers.

And a few...permanent traits that Kagura gave her. Like a decrease in her modesty. It showed through her clothes, and the way she acted at times. At the current moment it showed very well with the shirt she wore.

The first layer was a fishnet shirt, cut off right below her ribs and the sleeves coming down to hook around her middle fingers. Around her neck, covering the tight neckline of the fishnet shirt, was a choker with sapphire colored stones set in it, a gift from Shippo last year. It was his first major theft, and it had made them both very proud. She felt honored to wear the piece at all times.

Over the fishnet shirt was also tight, but then again it had to be. On the left side there was a quarter sleeve, but on the right it was holding on just a few centimeters below her cleavage, clinging to her breast. Again, this shirt was cut off just below the ribs, and black in color. Over her left breast a fox had been sewn in by Sango, with blue fire beneath it's dainty paws.

Her pants were the only that she owned that actually went well with the top. A very dark navy blue, which you only noticed was blue and not black when hit by sunlight in the right way, loosely draped down her legs. The ends of the pants were brought in with buckles just below her knees, showing off the bandages that had been wrapped around her legs. The pants themselves had many pockets, currently full of dried fruits and meats, up the sides of her legs. Around her hips was a black snake youkai skin belt.

The belt also had pockets, hanging at her left and right hips, as well as held her fan to her left and her would hold her sword, which Shippo was planning to make, to her right. For some odd reason, even though she was right handed, she was better with a sword in her left. The fan, however, she always held in her right hand.

She still wasn't great with a sword, but she could use one if it came down to it. There wasn't _much _special about the sword Shippo was planning to forge, with his baby fangs it would light up with his fox fire when she did use it in battle, but that was about it.

Thanks to Kagura, she wielded the deadly fan with ease, and knowing it could 'heal' itself, being made from Kagura's own flesh and blood, she didn't have to worry about trapping a sword in it to wrestle it away from an enemy. However, she was planning on making a fan of her own, with Kagura's help of course, for when Kagura left. She'd have to relearn to use the darn thing when she did too.


	6. Time

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_A/N _**As you can see I'm uploading parts of the old story in sections for this drabble series. Once I reach the end it'll start up more :)

6:Time

Her blue eyes turned to her son. Shippo's eyes were a lighter blue then hers, with some green around his cat like pupils. His fur and hair had a red sheen to it, possibly because he was half red mountain kitsune, though the white tips tended to give of a very light blue sheen. His clothes had to be changed to match his new appearance. The tiny fur vest was replaced with a white one, due to the fact his underbelly and muzzle were white just as his feet and the tips of his ears and tail it seemed fitting. The blue and green shirt had been tossed out in favor of a solid red one with gold trim.

An item they had been proud about because he had stolen the red and gold fabric from right under the 'Great Lord' Sesshoumaru's nose. On the sleeves Kagome had sewn in 'SZH' for 'Shippo Zenzan Higurashi' in golden elegant lettering, which she had practiced doing for a few weeks before being able to actually sew it well enough.

His pants were pure black, cinching in at his ankles. Both mother and son wore matching black slip on shoes that were both flexible and sturdy.

Today was the day that they left. She had once been successful in bringing Shippo to her time, and it would come to reason he had more of a chance now that he was her son in blood now.

"It's time, isn't it mama?" He asked and she nodded, smiling down at him.

"Yup, but this time theres no coming back to this place, I think." She took a good look around, and Shippo did too. They would both miss this wild world of danger and excitement. They'd miss the wilderness this time period had to offer, as well as the fresh air.


	7. Adventure

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_A/N _**As you can see I'm uploading parts of the old story in sections for this drabble series. Once I reach the end it'll start up more :)

7: Adventure

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if they were needed in that desert. Shaking her head she thanked the gods Hiei and Kurama thought to teach her to use her spiritual energy as well as her miko powers. Now she could summon a bow and arrows from her own powers. Carrying so much stuff was going to be a burden on her, it wouldn't do to have to carry around a bow and arrows, plus the tools to fix or make new ones if she needed to, too.

For some reason she felt they were definitely not going to be going back to her time. Sighing as they started up the trail to the well, knowing that they had already said their good byes. Sango and Miroku moved away days ago, deciding to rebuild her village. Kaede had passed on before the final battle, gifting Kagome with what little power she had within her as she did.

Because of this Kagome could summon what would have been Kaede's spiritual weapon, two daggers made up of a yellow energy that Kagome discovered was Kaede's spiritual powers. Her own were blue in color, while both of their miko powers were pink. Kagome's almost white, while Kaede's almost hot pink. Kagome had yet to figure out why their miko powers differed in shade but not color, since even Kagura's power was a light almost violet color. She guessed there were just so many colors, or, since they were of the same energy at different levels, the shade was a way to tell this kind of thing.

She watched as Shippo squirmed a bit, and knew why. He had hidden Kirara away under his shirt and vest, bringing her along. Not that Kagome minded, it would be nice to have the fire neko just in case. Just as they reached the well Kagome hooked an arm beneath Shippo's rear, and held him to her breast, careful not to squish Kirara in the process. Looking down the well she smiled lightly.

There, looking innocently like it belonged there at the bottom of the well, was reddish gold sand.

"Well, Shippo, it looks like we're off on another adventure." Kagome murmured and Shippo blinked up at her in confusion.

"Wha-?" He was cut off by her sudden movement, clinging to her. Without a second thought had Kagome hopped in, glad she had packed the extra water and clothes.


	8. Blues

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_A/N _**This Chapter has a Cover! That's right. I drew it. I forgot the Ai on Gaara's forehead, though. http:/ o0kittyblue0o . deviantart . com / # / d4fl43e

8: Blues

Sunagakure-4 Years After the Encounter.

Turquoise eyes turned to stare out the window. Its been four years since he saw that strange girl. The Shikon no Miko she called herself. He frowned, wondering if he had imagined it all. Had it been some weird hallucination?

She had even kissed him. Right there on his cheek. Accepted him with a smile and without hesitation. The warm brush of her soft lips on his skin had shocked him into a reaction. He remembered standing there wide-eyed with his crossed arms loosening in his surprise.

He pursed his lips and glanced at his back, where his gourd should have been. He had been revived from death, and though he still had power over sand because of Shukaku's powers ingraining themselves into him when he slept as a child, he still felt naked without it. She hadn't even flinched when she saw his enemy die. How he crushed every bone in the man's body before stealing the blood to quiet down the damned raccoon dog that was constantly whispering in his ear back then.

Shukaku was always more quiet after 'feeding'. The blood helped strengthen the gourd and therefore himself, and Shukaku in the process. Maybe he should begin the creation of a new gourd on his own? It would be useful. Yes, but without the blood. He would find other ways to strengthen it, maybe his own blood would do if nothing else.

He looked to his desk and sighed. As Kazekage of Sunagakure he had work to do, though he usually had others do it, when he was actually there he did do it himself. As a distraction, possibly, from the quiet hate that still came from some of those who resided in Sunagakure. Not that it was not expected, acceptance took time. He knew full well that the village advisory had allowed him to become the Kazekage in hopes of placating and using him to their full advantage.

He had wondered, briefly, if he should talk to Temari and Kankuro about his run in with Kagome, but decided not to in the end. What if she really had not been real? Plus the likelihood of really seeing her again seemed slim to none, no matter what she said.

"_If you ever see me again, Gaara, you'll probably see a lot more of me."_


	9. Word

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_9: _**Word

He shook his head, not wanting to remember what was almost a whispered promise of her return to his life. It had been four years, after all. He had died and come back since then, and she still was not there.

He sighed again and began reading over papers, signing them, and placing them in piles for whatever assistant was working that day. He didn't look up as Temari walked into the room without knocking, both siblings would do so now, knowing that they were now perfectly safe around him.

Even if they hadn't been in the past.

Again he forced back the memories of his past just as he felt a slight tug to his mind. He turned his eyes to the desert sands. It felt like...more of Shukaku's power, but intermingling with something else.

"Gaara-sama, we've gotten word of-"


	10. Back

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_10: Back_**

Wind County-A few miles from Sunagakure

Kagome gasped as she realized she should have never jumped in so carelessly, her eyes widening in horror as they fell from the sky. Thinking quickly, she pulled Kirara from Shippo's shirt and watched as the fire neko quickly shifted forms in a flurry of fire to rescue them from what would have been a very painful fall.

Shippo shook with fear in her arms as they touched down on the heated sands, causing her to tighten her hold on him.

"It's okay, Shippo, everything will be fine." She cooed, looking around. She blinked when she noticed three men in front of them, holding various weapons and standing in defensive stances. "Um...Do any of you know where I can find Sabaku no Gaara?" Kagome asked and the men glanced at each other nervously.

Kagome took this chance to examine them. Two wore what looked to be a standard uniform, light brown in color, probably to try to match the sandy surroundings better, with scraps of white here and there. The third, however, word black clothing and carried some...thing...to his back wrapped in bandages. What the hell was that thing anyway?

"What business do you have with the Kazekage?" One in dark clothing asked, his face covered in various purple markings made with paint. Kagome smiled happily.

"If someone tells Gaara that a certain miko has returned, you'll see I mean no harm! I actually owe him a great deal!" Kagome chirped. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, if he asks for a name." She hopped off of Kirara, and they watched in amazement as the fire neko turned into a small kitten like creature, standing at her feet.

Kankuro turned to one of the sand-nins at his side. "Pass this information on to Temari. Wait for word on any action the Kazekage is willing to take." He turned to the other then. "You will stay with me, we're escorting the girl to the Temple Oasis. Until we hear back from the Kazekage."

The first ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke while the others turned to Kagome. She smiled.


	11. Walk

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_11: Walk_**

"You don't have to repeat it, we're coming. Aren't we, Kirara?" She said, watching as Kirara shifted once more for easier travel. Kagome hopped on. "You two should get on too and just point the way, Kirara's pretty fast. It'd save energy and time."

Kankuro frowned. "What kind of beast is that? Never seen nothin' like it before."

Kagome flinched at the 'beast' comment, but let it slide this once."She's a fire neko youkai, isn't she cute?" Kagome giggled out before shifting Shippo in her arms. "This is Shippo, my son. He's a kitsune hanyou."

For the first time Kankuro noticed the fox ears and tail on the boy. The sand-nin to his left gulped in fear. A kitsune? Like the one sealed in Naruto?

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Shippo said with a grin, flashing his fangs at them in a silent warning.

Kankuro frowned. "If you prove trustworthy you'll learn our names, and not until then. We will walk, girl, I don't trust that beast."

"Kirara is not a beast! She is a wonderful friend of mine!" Kagome snapped, running her hand through Kirara's mane. With that Kagome set Shippo onto Kirara's head and dropped to the ground with a sigh. Kirara took Kagome's bag straight off her back, holding it within her massive jaws. "Thanks, Kirara, but you don't have to."

A soft growl came from the cat and she looked pointedly at the ninjas near her mistress. Kankuro nodded and had the other sand-nin take the lead while he took the rear. He nearly attacked the woman when she reached into her pocket, but watched as she handed her son some jerky.

"Here you go, Shippo, make sure to drink plenty water too, I don't want you getting dehydrated. If you get too hot tell me so I can cool it down a bit. And if you have to use the bathroom, make sure to tell me before running off. I do not want to lose sight of your aura, you hear me?" Kagome said, and the boy nodded. "Good."


	12. Amazement

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_12: Amazement_**

Sunagakure-Administration Building

Black rimmed eyes widened ever so slightly as Gaara looked to his sister. Just enough for her to realize something had just surprised him, possibly excited him.

"Repeat." He said in a slow and low voice, as if he couldn't believe what she had just said. Temari...had only seen Gaara like this back _then, _and only when he had his eyes on a rather interesting kill...

"As I said, we've gotten word from Kankuro. They've found a girl asking for you about five miles to the north, claiming she owes you. She says her name is Kagome Higurashi and that you'd know her." Temari said with a frown. Based on Gaara's reaction he _did_ know the girl. His eyes were glowing, and the corner of his mouth and curled up into the smallest of smirks. "Who is she?"

"Bring her here." Gaara said, standing. "Have a room set up for her in my wing, Temari."

She came back.

"They said she fell out of the sky..with some sort of saber-tooth cat and a small boy in her arms. They said the cat..flew on fire." Temari said, hesitant. Only those Gaara truly trusted, such as herself, Kankuro, and Naruto, were allowed in his wing at all. Gaara shook his head.

She came _back_.

"Bring. Her. Here." He damn near growled out at her, narrowing his eyes. Its been four years. Was she the same as before? Would she smile at him just like before? Would she...would she press her lips to his cheek once more?

Whatever the case maybe it didn't change the one fact..._she came back!_

"Yes, Kazekage-sama..." Temari murmured, leaving immediately out his window on her fan.


	13. Power

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_13: Power_**

Wind County-5 miles from Sunagakure

Kankuro called a halt to their movements as Temari glided in on her fan. Kagome smiled at how Kagura like the action had been. Then she nearly slapped herself. The feathers she had in her pants pocket! Duh! She wouldn't have had to call upon Kirara at all while they had been falling! She heard Kagura laughing inside her and nearly huffed outloud.

"He says to bring her to him, she's a _guest_." Temari said, frowning towards Kagome. Kagome smiled happily.

"I _told _you he'd know me!" Kagome said and hopped onto Kirara. Maybe she'd use the feather later, Kirara was _much_ more comfy. "Just point us to him!"

Temari hopped back onto her fan and lead the way while Kankuro and the sand nin raced behind on foot. Kirara pulled up beside Temari.

"I'm sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi! This is Shippo, my son, and Kirara, my friend. She won't hurt anyone unless we're attacked, promise!" Kagome said with a smile and Temari frowned. What kind of ninja willingly points out such large weaknesses to other ninja? She shrugged, assuming since she was an ally it wasn't _that _strange, but one should never let their guard down too much...

"I am Temari, Gaara's older sister. You've already met our brother Kankuro." Temari said, eying her wearily.

"Oh! So he does have a family! There have been so many others who've grown up without such things, it makes me happy he's known familial love. As soon as I saw how much pain he was in, I simply assumed the worse!" Kagome said with a smile. "I was so worried! I wish I could have stayed to help then, but I was honor bound to complete a very important mission given to me. Has he been well?"

"...You're a very odd girl. What's this aura nonsense?" Kankuro asked, suddenly appearing on Temari's fan.

"I'm a miko." Kagome said simply, smiling. "I sense many things, auras are a mixture of a lot of them. Purity, power, emotions. I can tell you many things, but most people can't see them. Hell, not even all youkai can, can they Shippo?"

"Nope. Canines and cats can't I know that. I've heard dragon youkai can, though." He answered before gulping down a bottle of water. "Why did we have to end up somewhere so hot?" He whined and Kagome smiled.

Temari and Kankuro got into defensive stances as she brought out her fan, but when she pointed it to the sky they allowed their curiosity to take over. Slowly, the fan opened very slightly. Just as slowly, she brought the fan downward, straight ahead of them. Suddenly a light, cool breeze came and Shippo sighed in comfort while Kirara gave off a loud purr.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "How did you do that?"

Kagome smiled, placing a finger to her lips and winking while she put her fan away. "It's a secret."

"Mama, don't start making them suspicious. You're going to get us into trouble again." Shippo said, grabbing a dried apricot from her pocket.


	14. Bad Guys

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_14: Bad Guys_**

"Like trouble's not already my middle name." Kagome said with a wink. "Only this time, I think I can do without the big bad guys, ne?"

"..." Shippo snorted after a bit. "I think since we've been pulled to this place there _are _bad guys. There's _always_ bad guys."

Kagome shook her head, looking towards the village. "Lets hope not, Shippo. We've already been through one war, lets try to keep away from another one."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged looks of suspicion and dread. War? Bad guys? As in enemies? Already it seemed like she was more trouble than she was worth.

However, Gaara was going to have to be the one to decide if that was true or not.


	15. Out of the Dark

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_15: Out of the Dark_**

Crossing his arms, Gaara shifted from foot to foot nervously as he stared at the door she was to arrive through. What was taking them so long? Didn't they understand he had waited four years to see her again?

No, no they didn't. He had never told them of her.

Of the only kiss he had received in his entire life.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the door creak open. His eyes locked with his sister's as she entered the room, and then, as she moved aside, with those endless blues he had only seen once before. With Kagome's eyes. The Shikon no Miko. He watched as she blinked in surprise, her eyes widening slightly, before she grinned, running up to him.

"You grew! How long has it been? Obviously a lot longer than it has been for me! You're so tall!" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Gaara, having not expected something so...familiar, awkwardly pat her head as a return show of affection. It wasn't like he could openly say he'd been constantly thinking about the girl, that he'd felt she had somehow helped him just as much as Naruto had. It would only get awkward, and not to mention at least one of his siblings was probably already getting ideas.

"Four years." He said with absolute certainty. His eyes traveled her face. There was no changes at all, how long had it been for her? Days? Months? Years? It wouldn't surprise him, she _felt _ethereal, as if she somehow didn't belong down here with mortals. Kagome nodded with a small smile, glad he had found a way out of the darkness.


	16. Son

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_16: Son_**

Kagome turned from Gaara, a smile on her face as she motioned her companions over. Gaara's eyes drifted to them, taking the fact that the small child with ears and a tail looked much like her.

"This is my son, Shippo, and my friend Kirara!" She said with that smile still on her face. Gaara's eyes narrowed at Shippo. She had a son. This was unexpected, but not his concern, he decided. "Shippo, Kirara, this is Gaara. He gave me the idea to make the wish, he's the secret hero of our entire world!" He watched as the child's eyes grew large and a huge grin spread over his face. Something, Gaara couldn't place his finger on it, sparkled in those eyes.

Shippo turned his blue eyes to Gaara and smiled the same smile as his mother. There was no doubt he was her child. "Thank you, Mister Gaara! Because Kagome-mama made that wish the jewel made me into her real son!" His tail twitched happily as he hugged his mother's leg. "Because of you, I have a family again!" Ah, appreciation. That's what that was. He truly believed that it was completely his doing, it seemed. He hadn't meant to help at all at the time, he shouldn't be receiving praise.

"Shippo, since the day I found you, we were family." Kagome said sternly, frowning at the young kitsune. "Even if you weren't blood related then, you were _my son. _And you always will be."

Gaara and his siblings watched them closely, Gaara's head tilting to the side in confusion ever so slightly. Kagome and her son...weren't mother and son?


	17. Death

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

_**Author's Note to clear things up, not just for the reviewer, but for every reader. **_ Kagura had no trouble showing skin, and didn't bother covering up when her Kimono was torn, revealing the spider on her back, very early on. The entire top had clearly been blown off of her, yet she did nothing to cover herself. Knowing she was beaten, she left. Kagura's entire being, entire self, craves for freedom. I personally do not think she cares how she looks in other's eyes, as long as she, herself, is comfortable in her skin. Kagome was comfortable enough to go into battle with a skirt, Kagura being there just warped that 'recklessness' a bit and influenced her to, instead, be okay with showing her torso. This also means Kagome can wear a bikini comfortably, because she is more comfortable in her own skin. Kagura did not make Kagome slutty, nor did she herself wear such things. Sex has nothing to do with the way she currently dresses, or she'd still be in a pretty little skirt.

This story isn't sex BASED, it is actually based around the idea of becoming whole. I can not elaborate further, as it would ruin the story. If this story was simply sex based, there would be plenty of sex placed in it already. There is a reason Kagome falls in love faster, there is a reason Kagome is thrown into the Naru-verse. There is a reason that only Shippo and Kirara was brought with her, none of this has to do with sex. Sex is a means of expression for love in Kagome's eyes, and will remain so. For Hiei and Kurama it is different, they are demons. For demons sex works differently, it is a means to get rid of excess power, stress, energy, as well as a way to bond with someone. This is not to say that friends will just have sex with friends, but those who become close to each other, like Hiei and Kurama have, can share a bed without awkwardness or needing affection as humans most often do.

Of course, I would say this on the chapter where I force the two to kiss... :|

**_17: Death_**

Kagome seemed to open her mouth to say something more, but her eyes widened, and her body began to thrum with some sort of power. Her back arched, and the power pushed Shippo away, causing him to tumble backwards. Kankuro and Temari stepped up, hands on their weapons, just as the girl fell. Gaara caught her with ease, watching with wide eyes as, suddenly, the thrumming took on a beat.

Gaara felt as if he were holding a heart in his hands. Her entire body thrummed to the beat of his own heart, which was disturbing and...it _scared_ him. Her face was contorted in pain, and her body felt like there was fire building up just beneath her skin. She was almost sure there _was._

Kagome's eyes closed and she suddenly grabbed Gaara's shirt. "H-Hurts." She whimpered before she located the source of the pain. A ball of youkai energy, trying to get out. It lashed out at her skin, trying to tear its way to Gaara, any part of her in contact with Gaara _burned _with pain. Without hesitation, she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

To say Gaara was shocked was an understatement, the kiss was nice, the feel of her lips against his own was amazing...to say the very least. She whimpered against him and he moved to pull away only to feel the trickle of power that leaked through her lips, into his body. It wasn't unfamiliar, in fact, he knew exactly where the power had come from.

Shukaku. Some how, some way, she had some of Shukaku's energy within her.

As if his body had a mind of it's own his mouth was instantly over hers, his tongue tasting hers. The kiss was warm, soft, exciting, and full of power. They remained that way until the ball of energy—almost seemingly physical to them, forced itself over her tongue and onto his, and he found he had to pull away to swallow it.

"Well...I...wondered what the sand had done..." Kagome said shakily, grasping his sleeve with her free hand, her other sliding out of his hair as she panted. "Gotta...gotta say, though...wow...just...wow." She said with a flush, Kagura finding the situation highly amusing. Her eyes looked up at him and noticed he wasn't flushed at all, in fact, he simply looked down at her as if curious.

Obviously, he had no idea the youkai inside...wait... She looked closer. It was no longer there, however, the only way to remove a soul caged by another soul would be to literally kill the one that caged the other. At least, to her understanding. Kaede had taught her many things, as had Sango, and when the subject of two souls sharing a body, forced unlike Kurama, came up she was informed of these things. Sango had sounded very certain, saying her clan forbid the capturing of a youkai in such ways, it was too dangerous.

Gaara...had died.


	18. Explanations

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_18: Explanations_**

"Mama, are you okay?" Shippo asked, moving closer to her from Gaara's shoulder.

"My powers...decided to amplify his near the end." Kagome murmured, before pulling completely away from Gaara, blushing furiously. "So, when were you going to tell me you died?" She asked, but was interrupted by a stammering Temari.

"Wait! You two just make out—out of nowhere—right after you looked like you were in serious pain, and you're just not going to explain?" Temari snapped, slamming a fist into a wall, causing Kankuro, near her, to wince. "I would like an explanation as to why you suddenly had to start making out with my brother!"

Kagome nodded, they did deserve that much. "Its common for youkai, or those with youkai power, to seal a small amount of their power within one with...greater powers. I'm a miko, thus stronger than the youkai that formerly resided in Gaara, most likely at least, but I also house my own youkai as well, thus I'm the perfect...well...storage unit." She smiled at Gaara slightly. "I'll tell you about that later." She said apologetically before continuing.

"Gaara's youkai was sealed within him, unwillingly, obviously. For his youkai to be removed he would have to have died. His soul was caging the other, there would have been no way for the youkai to break free on its own, unless it simply took over his body, but then the roles would simply reverse." She turned her eyes to Gaara and blushed, looking down at her hands. She still couldn't believe that just happened. "If I hadn't have kissed him, the power would have, quite literally, tore through some part of my body. It could have been from anywhere, and, if Gaara did not absorb it on time, it could manifest into a new physical form, and a spirit youkai would have been born."

_I am much different. _Kagome thought with a hint of sadness. _My aura and Kagura's accepted each other and I took her in so she wouldn't have to die. Kagura is a good person at heart, she simply wished for her freedom in the end._

Kagura, picking up on the thoughts, smiled inside Kagome. _-That I did, little miko, and I will have it, one way or another. All thanks to you. It is a debt I will never be able to repay.- _Kagura murmured to Kagome, spiritually wrapping her arms around the young woman. Kagome would have smiled, if not for the subject she were having with the two men in the room.

"For Gaara to need his power, for my powers wanting to amplify his, his youkai would have had to be removed or that much power would have just about destroyed his body. My powers don't destroy those I don't wish to destroy, so, even if I couldn't see auras, I would have come to this conclusion." She said before crossing her arms, a little angry.

"Whomever sealed the youkai within Gaara should have waited until he was old enough, and tested to see if their auras accepted each other. This would have caused a willing alliance between the two souls, thus there is more control. Not only that, but the youkai could have been removed without the death."


	19. Mean

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_19: Mean_**

"Why would _anyone_ willingly take a _youkai _within them?" Kankuro asked, stunned at the fact anyone would willingly even think of doing such a thing. Before another word was said he found his eyes facing the wall to his right.

_What just happened? _He wondered, his eyes wide. _My cheek hurts... _His eyes blinked slowly in realization.

She...hit him.

Slapped him.

And... he hadn't even seen her move.

He slowly turned his head back to see Kagome glaring at him, her hand still raised from the slap she had given him.

"_Watch your mouth, boy._" Kagome said, grabbing a fist full of Kankuro's shirt and pulling him down to look her in the eyes, which were a very vivid color of purple. "I will not have you speak like that about youkai." She felt a hand on her shoulder and released Kankuro, turning to look at Gaara, a small flush dusting her cheeks as she met his eyes. "Sorry, I don't like people just...assuming all youkai are bad. Your's felt pretty...crazy...but not exactly evil. He was...driven into madness by being sealed unwillingly, I think, it happens now and then..."

"She can sense chakra?" Kankuro asked himself, earning a small snort from Shippo.

"Dunno what that is, but mama can sense almost all forms of energy and tell you what specifically they are, or if she knows the person, who it is." Shippo said quietly, standing nearby and glaring daggers at him. "You're a mean guy, talking about us youkai like we're all monsters...Not that it's not common among you ningen to do so back where I'm from, but still. It's mean. We've got feelings too, you know!"

"Eh, just seen some bad things, kid, that's all." Kankuro said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome shook her head and hooked her arm in Gaara's, having listened into Shippo's exchange with Kankuro. "I have no idea why I'm here or when I'll be leaving, do you know of anywhere I can stay with Shippo and Kirara?"


	20. Pelt

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

**_20: Pelt_**

Kankuro's lips pressed themselves into a thin line as he watched her cling to Gaara without fear. No wonder. She knew she was stronger, actually saying so without hesitation.

Gaara nodded and turned his eyes to Temari. She nodded in understanding.

"Come with me, you three, we'll get you to your room." Temari said and Kagome shook her head, holding onto Gaara's arm.

"Kirara, Shippo, go with her and memorize the way there, come back when you've dropped off your bag." Kagome said and smiled up at Gaara. "I want to talk a bit about any issues you may be having around here."

Temari frowned, hesitant to leave the girl with Gaara. She knew he could take care of himself well enough, and Kankuro was with him, however, she was rather nosy. What if she was a spy? "I don't see why it's any of your business."

Shippo snorted. "Mama was brought here for a reason. If she met Gaara first, it most likely centers around him, some how." He turned his blue eyes to look up at the red head, cocking his head to the right, then left before nodding decisively. "You know, you look a lot like someone I use to know." With that, he turned away and scampered over to Temari, Kirara quick to follow. And soon, with a look from Gaara, they were out the door.

Gaara turned a questioning gaze to Kagome and she smiled sadly. "He...was originally a red kitsune, before the change. Your coloring probably reminds him of his family." She shook her head and her eyes lingered on the door her son just exited through. He was her everything right now. "His father was murdered and skinned. We killed his murderers, Shippo keeps his pelt on him at all times, hidden away with his...toys."

Kankuro made a disgusted sound. "He carries around his dead dad? That's sick."

Kagome sent him a glare, releasing Gaara's arm to place her hands on her hips. "His father's _pelt. _He was a full blooded red mountain kitsune, his father was hunted down and _skinned _while in his fox form_. _It's all he has left of his father, and I sure as hell am not going to take it from him." Kagome said, still a bit peeved at the man from earlier. Gaara's hand was suddenly on her head and she looked to him with a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't attack him again unless he really, really gets me angry. So is there any issues that need resolving around here, Gaara?" She asked, looking up at him. She frowned when he shook his head.

_Attack me and get away with it? Yeah right. I doubt she could really beat me in a match, ever._ Kankuro thought, his male pride coming into play for a bit before he cleared his throat. "Eh...We just got through a war, in fact, we received word not long ago that the villages were all finally recovered from the attacks. Some power hungry old guys wanted to start some chaos. That's been taken care of though."

Kagome nodded, crossing her arms as she thought.


	21. Dogs

Sands Of Time: The Drabble Series

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_: This is a Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Youko(Kurama) There WILL be Hiei/Youko(YAOI), Hiei/Kag, Gaa/Kag, Gaa/Kag/Hiei, Kurama/Kag, Kurama/Kag/Hiei, Gaa/Kag/Kurama, Gaa/Kag/Kurama/Hiei : This means all sorts of sexual themes! There will be times Youko or Hiei go into their Youkai forms as well, meaning green skin and eyes, or furry fox fun.

_**A/N **_Actually, I'm pretty sure Raccoon-Dogs are not canines, buuuut whatever. LOL

**_21: Dogs_**

She thought a moment. Why was she here? "Once, I was brought to Makai, the demon realm, to save a kitsune thief and bring him to a human host. He ended up having to force his way into an unborn child that already housed a soul because we ran out of time. I met him again, after the child grew up. They ended up teaching each other many things. However, I only found his soul after about three days in the Makai, so I guess I'm stuck here until I hear about something or another." She shrugged.

"Naruto..." Gaara said and Kankuro nodded in agreement, it reminded them of him, with the kitsune and all.

Kagome cocked her head. "Naruto?"

"He's a kid from another village, helped us out a lot. Hell, got Gaara to see reason! Man, the brat's something else, but he's got a kitsune in him like Gaara had Shukaku." Kankuro said and locked his hands behind his head. "I'm not sayin' he's great or anything, he's still annoying as hell, but he's a buddy of ours."

Kagome nodded and pulled a water bottle from her backpack. Looking out Gaara's window she saw the golds and reds of the desert. She took a gulp of the water before frowning. "Shukaku...what was he?"

"Raccoon-Dog." Gaara said, and Kagome grinned, not facing him. It was still..weird. She had never kissed anyone like that...

"I just seem to meet all the canines. InuYasha was a dog hanyou, his brother Sesshoumaru was a full blooded dog taiyoukai. Kouga was a wolf youkai, Shippo and Youko are kitsunes, now I have a raccoon-dog former avatar to add to the mix." She giggled and took another drink of her water.

"..." Kankuro still couldn't believe how accepting she was being. Here she was giggling about Gaara's former youkai, latching onto his arm, _Kissing _him, even getting some pats on the head from the guy. Just who was this girl?


	22. Soft

Kagome felt a hand on her head again and turned to see Gaara standing there with a tiny smile on his face. She grinned broadly. "You know, you should smile more often." She said as his hand removed itself. His eyes spoke of confusion, and his smile disappeared. She pat his cheek in a motherly fashion. "It looks good on you."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes. A fan-girl? Gaara had quite enough of those, in both Sunagakure and Konoha. He watched as Gaara's hand reached forward to finger the hair that fell on either side of her face. Gaara liked this girl, was attached to her in a way, it seemed. Maybe she'd be good for him with her seemingly happy personality, but her temper seemed short, as was Gaara's at times.

Kagome pulled her hair clip from her hair, letting it fall down her back in waves. Kagura felt uncomfortable when her hair was down, but it seemed like Gaara wanted to check it out. She'd allow it, seeing as it was probably best to allow his curiosity to grow. His fingers immediately through her hair, making the moment more intimate feeling than it really was. Kagome turned, slowly so that he wouldn't pull her hair, and admired the scenery. Though she loved the look of the sand, the city made it that much more appealing, the bustling village was lively and fun looking, and the seclusion the desert gave it made the village seem close knit and...warm.

Kankuro frowned. "Gaara, what are you doing?"

"...Soft." Gaara murmured, and Kagome smiled. She silently watched out the window, taking note of the 'guards' that were hidden in the ceiling, along with a couple hidden out of view by the window.

He was curious, she knew, and probably use to getting what he wanted since he had had Shukaku's powers working for him as a child. She wouldn't get mad at him for doing something so silly anyway, it was sweet...in a way.

"I probably use something different for my hair than other girls around here is all." Kagome said, pulling her hair back up into its bun, but again leaving long strips of hair on either side of her face. Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as the door opened again.


	23. News From Konoha

"Mama!" A voice squealed from the doorway, signaling Shippo and Kirara's return with Temari at their heels. Shippo launched himself at her, knowing his mother would catch him easily. In mid-jump Shippo shifted into his fox form, startling Gaara into grabbing him out of the air instead. Gaara held the kit up, looking at him a moment before dropping him into Kagome's waiting arms.

Kagome felt as Kirara hopped onto her left shoulder, and urged Shippo to her right. "Gaara, you'll never have to worry about these two attacking me, they would die for me, just as I would die for them."

Temari gave a snort. "She sounds like Naruto right now."

"Nah, she's just a bit feisty." Kankuro said, and watched as Matsuri came up to the open door, giving it a small knock when she found it open.

"Kazekage-sama, I've returned with news from Konoha." Matsuri said, glancing at the new girl near Gaara. Temari noticed and smirked. Matsuri was the only girl to bond with Gaara, other than Kagome apparently, and had her backing, should she seek to try and get Gaara's attention.

"Please, Matsuri-chan, we're all friends here, call us by our names." Temari said wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. Kankuro snorted a bit. He, himself didn't approve of Gaara's little friend Matsuri courting Gaara in anyway like Temari did. Temari thought they were a good match, but truthfully Gaara needed someone to continue on with what Naruto started, standing by Gaara's side the entire way. He didn't need someone to meekly hide behind him, unable to find the courage to.

"It's not proper, Temari-san, he is, after all, the Kazekage." Matsuri said and Kagome poked Gaara's side, getting his attention once more.

"Ano...what's a Kazekage?" She asked, and he blinked for a moment, as if truly grasping she had never been part of this world and didn't know anything about their ways.

"The village head." Gaara replied and Kankuro shook his head.

"A Kage is the strongest in his village and has a duty to his people. There are five Kages, one for each of the great countries. Since we are in wind country, Gaara is the Kazekage." He explained and Kagome nodded.

"Is...she not from around here? Maybe we should talk privately as we discuss the news from Konoha, then?" Matsuri asked, and Gaara shook his head. Matsuri nodded and closed the door. "Tsunade, as you know, has come back into the position of Hokage, Danzou having died after a fight with Sasuke Uchiha, two weeks prior to Sasuke Uchiha's return. She's sent an open invitation to you and anyone you wish to bring along to Konoha, and has made a note to tell you that it was upon Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee's requests. Sasuke is doing well and seems to be over any evil influences that once held him, though he is still under surveillance, while Sakura is recovering from her latest mission. I've been told to urge you to come and visit Naruto, as he's extremely restless and becoming a headache to the Hokage."

She paused a bit, flipping a page in her note book. "The Hyuuga clan's heir, Hinata, as well as her sister, have completely backed the removal of the Hyuuga curse on Neji, threatening to leave the family and marry into less prominent ones if it is not followed through. Still under discussion."

Kagome blinked. "A curse? What kind? I'm able to rid people of most kinds of curses, so maybe I could help out? I mean, it's wrong to just leave someone, anyone, cursed..." Kagome said, looking to Gaara.

"...Hn." He said and Kagome grinned. Gaara just said yes in Hiei-nese.

"He means-" Matsuri started but Kagome waved her off.

"I know, Gaara's pretty easy for me to read, don't worry about translating. Besides, I've a friend who does the same thing, only he speaks a bit more." Kagome said, patting Shippo's head as he gave off a huff.

Matsuri looked stunned, blinking at the mystery woman before her. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Matsuri, you are?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, show yourself to Matsuri." Kagome said and with a puff of smoke Shippo was in his original form, waving.

"Hi, I'm Shippo Higurashi, and that's Kirara!" He said, pointing to the feline on Kagome's opposite shoulder.

Matsuri's eyes widened at the fox youkai on Kagome's shoulder. "What...is...that?"

Kagome frowned. "_That_ is my son Shippo. He's a kitsune hanyou, and Kirara is a fire neko youkai. Do you have any problems with that?" She asked, lifting her chin.

"No..I've just...never seen a real youkai in person, forgive me for being rude." Matsuri said quickly, having a gut feeling the girl wasn't to be messed with. She continued with the Konoha report, informing Gaara on the going ons with his friends and the prominent families, sometimes Kagome would but in with a question or two, annoying the hell out of Temari, but Kankuro or Gaara would calmly give explanations and move on.


	24. A Talk

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Kagome said, turning to Gaara happily. "When will we be leaving, Gaara-kun?" Matsuri's eyes widened at the familiarity Kagome used with Gaara, but she shouldn't have been surprised, the girl was, after all, obviously close to him. She had even had the courage to _poke _Gaara in the chest playfully saying 'oh great Kazekage-sama'.

"...A week." He said before looking to Matsuri. "Inform Naruto and the Hokage."

"Yes, sir!" Matsuri said before racing off.

"Gaara, that wasn't nice, you could have let the girl rest before sending her off again." Temari said and Kagome blinked.

"Yeah, that is true." She looked over to Gaara who sighed. He knew what Temari was trying to do, and he didn't like it. Matsuri was a friend, nothing more, and barely that. Her infatuation with him was awkward and unwelcome, and he had already talked to her about this. He did not understand why his sister was still pushing for this.

"She leaves tomorrow." Gaara said and watched as his sister ran off to catch up with the other woman. He then turned to Kankuro with a scowl. "Patrol."

Suddenly reminded of what he had been doing before finding Kagome, Kankuro nodded and took off as well.

Gaara sighed as he sat back at his desk. "I have work to do." He said, and Kagome could have sworn he was slightly pouting. She smiled.

"Can it wait?" She asked and he looked down at the papers. None of them were, honestly, that important, and he had done most of them. He supposed his break could last a little longer. He looked a her and nodded. She smiled, rushing over excitedly.

"Can you give me a tour of the city? It really is gorgeous." Kagome said. Shippo snorted.

"Its too hot here!" He whined and Kagome looked down at him with a smile.

"Maybe we can find a place to take a swim if we look around, or maybe there will be some kids around your age! Wouldn't that be fun?" She asked and Shippo thought about it. He would like to swim.

"I'm going to go play with Kirara, mama, I don't like it outside at all." He said, running off with Kirara. He knew better than to play anywhere but their rooms, there was always a threat.

Kagome frowned slightly, wondering if he'd eventually get use to the heat. She looked back to Gaara. "I'm sorry, we really have never been in a place like this, I can only imagine how it feels with fur."

Gaara nodded, holding out his arm for her. She gladly accepted.

"You've changed a great deal." She commented and he nodded with a small smile of his own. She grinned. "I'm glad. I was worried I'd have to drag you around and force you to make some friends."

Gaara shrugged. "...I doubt you could have." He said, a bit teasingly.

Kagome giggled. "I could have, you were too fascinated by my presence to really harm me." She said, and it was the truth. She shielded her eyes as they stepped outside, smiling. "Besides, if my guess is right, I confused you to the point I forced you to think of me. I'm sorry for that, I didn't expect it to take years."

Gaara shook his head, placing a hand on hers as he lead her through the streets. "Not many could physically touch me, at the time." He explained and Kagome blushed lightly.

"And I kissed you."

Gaara nodded.

"Sorry."

Gaara's hand pat hers and he let out a small, quiet laugh. "I'm not."

She blushed more.


	25. Among Youkai

"Among men, sex sometimes results in **intimacy**; among women, **intimacy** sometimes results in sex"

Tokyo-Sunset Shrine-Same day.

Hiei glared at the well. She was late again.

Why the hell was the stupid hanyou always working her so hard? Granted, she had said she may be longer than usual, due to the final battle seemingly approaching, but she had been gone nearly three months now.

Not that she hadn't been gone longer. According to her mother, they'd worry when four months are up.

He snarled at the well house before turning to leave. His mind raced with questions that didn't need to be asked. Was she okay? What if she was dead? Did that hanyou finally die and she in pain over it? What of the kit she said she'd try to return with? What if he died?

He worried about her reaction should such a thing come to pass...

Shaking his head at his worried thoughts he decided to pay a visit to Kurama...maybe they had a mission they could spend some time on. If not he'd have to have Koenma open up a portal into the Makai so he could let off some of his nervous energy on some low level youkai. Maybe Kurama would come with this time, he's been worried over the girl as well.

He frowned, wondering how the girl had managed to keep both he and Kurama's attention for so long, she seemed so polite and nice like Yukina. There wasn't much else besides that, other than her body, but, he thought with a shrug, Yukina was pretty as well.

He winced at the thought. Okay, so maybe he was a little attracted to Kagome in ways he wasn't with his blood sister, but she was just so much like her...it would be strange taking her...

Sighing he wondered if Kurama was willing to let Youko out, he did need the stress relief and it was a much more enjoyable pass time than worrying over the miko. He smirked at the thought of the silver fox's strange need to be dominated. Shaking his head, he wondered just how Kurama stayed completely straight with such a youkai whispering things in his head.

Sharing how good it felt.

He chuckled at the memory of Kurama's face matching his hair after Youko and his first sexual encounter. Who knew he could be so...shy? He wondered if all ningens were like that. Climbing into Kurama's room he saw the red head studying at his desk.

"What do you want, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he scribbled something down.

"You." Kurama was doing a rather impressive impersonation of a tomato now.

"I'm busy, Youko and you can have your fun later..." Kurama mumbled before glaring at the apparition.

"Hn. No." Hiei said, striding over and crossing his arms. "Its you or the fox, choose."

Kurama sighed and covered his face with his hands. "You really need to work on your timing..." He grumbled before standing and locking his door, Youko immediately taking over as the door locked.

-YAOI YAOI YAOI-

"Well, well, pyropixie, I see you've missed me." Youko said as Hiei began removing his cloak. The silver fox sat at the edge of the bed. "You know, I'm sure Red will get mad if we don't hurry..." The fox watched as the cloak slid over the other male's skin, happy to see there was no shirt today, not that it was too surprising, it was rather hot today.

"Shut up." Hiei growled and glared, turning towards him with his arms crossed. "Strip." He commanded, watching as the foxes eyes roamed over him. The kitsune would never deny he loved the way Hiei's muscles glistened with sweat, nor how his chiseled abs just begged to be licked. He should have felt flattered, proud of how the fox couldn't resist ogling him, however, he was not in the mood for such things.

"Not coming to cuddle today I see, shame. I wanted to feel as if you weren't using me." Youko half pouted, causing Hiei to roll his eyes. Youko laughed as he began removing his clothes. "What has you all wound up?" The silver haired male asked, pulling the shirt over his head. Hiei found his eyes lazily raking over the fox's form as well. The slender yet muscled body was pleasing to the eyes, masculine but not overly built. His eyes drifted back up to his lips, he wouldn't mind making use of those later, but not now. Now he just wanted that fox to fucking get rid of those damn pants!

Hiei growled, impatiently shoving Youko face first into the bed as soon as the pants were removed. He stuck his fingers in his mouth for only a moment, he didn't want to tear his toy, no matter how frustrated he was. He needed it for later, after all.

"Kagome hasn't returned yet." He explained as his fingers slid roughly in to the fox's ass. Youko's spine arched and he gave a mewl of pleasure.

"You—Damn it, Hiei, be gentle!" He panted out, squirming under the hybrid's ministrations on his body. That tongue on his spine was delightful, but damn he was being rough with...was that a second finger already? "I share this body, you know!-But, as I was s-saying. You know how..." He let out a grunt as Hiei slid in a third finger. Good god, he really was wound up tight today. "Y-You know how she is. She'll c-come back."

Hiei never did respond before mounting him, roughly slamming himself into the fox's tight passage, letting the fox know he did not appreciate the talk at the moment. Youko cried out as Hiei set a fast pace, claws digging into his thighs to hold him still. Youko's own claws tore at the bed sheets as he grasped for something, anything.

It wasn't long until he felt Hiei's cock pulsing, and his warm seed spilling down his ass. Youko's own had spilled forth, staining the ruined sheets as they both growled. Their release had come far too soon.

-END YAOI-


	26. Important

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples as she wondered why the hell she was Hokage again. Danzou just had to up and die on her didn't he? At the moment she didn't care how disrespectful the thoughts were, not that he deserved respect, the god damned bastard, she did _not _want to be Hokage! She glared at the paperwork sitting so innocently on her desk, then at Naruto.

"You're _sure _you won't screw this up or make some big scene?" She asked, standing up, paper in hand to wave it in front of his face. "This is _important _Naruto! I don't need you goofing off and trying to hang out with Gaara, he has a guest with him. Kankuro even put in a note not to piss her off!"

"Yeah, yeah! I got it already! All I gotta do is give this girl a tour plus bring them here, right? I mean, how hard can that be? I ain't stupid you know!" Naruto said, crossing his arms. He just couldn't understand why the hell she had to go on with the 'this is important' speech every time she gave him something to do! It's not like he's going to go up to the girl and insult her or something.


	27. His

Black rimmed eyes narrowed as he, for the third time, poked the sleeping female who some how ended up falling asleep on the couch in _his _room. Again.

Not that he minded her nearby, and she slept through his embarrassing morning wood every day, but where she slept, the kit was sure to come bounding in loudly. Every morning.

It wasn't entirely her fault, as they would stay up talking. She would tell him a little bit of her past, and why she jumps worlds. He would tell her a little of his, but only when she asked him too, and she helped him to heal.

She would tell him of her first love. He would tell her he doesn't know the feeling.

He couldn't tell her, from what she described, he was in love with her.

"Leave m' 'lone Souta..." She murmured, rolling over to face him. Her eyes slowly opened and she squealed in alarm, seeing the turquoise eyes rather than her brother's brown. She sat up and grabbed her chest before taking some deep breaths to calm down.

"Good _god! _Don't _do _that! It's bad enough when Shippo does it!" She griped, turning to him with a small pout. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you know!"

He allowed a small smirk to grace his features at her explanation rather than her reaction. He didn't particularly like the thought of her fearing him, at anytime, so knowing that her kit had received the same reaction at least one time felt good. Speaking of the kit... He looked up towards the door as loud footsteps ran down the halls of his wing. There were very few allowed in his personal wing, even the ANBU weren't usually...welcomed into this part of the building.

He would have winced, but he had no qualms with killing those who wanted to pry into his personal life without reason. He had to keep his guard up, after all, he was the kazekage. Many wished his head, and it wasn't unreasonable not to think those masked faces in ANBU could turn against him.

Their masks and dark clothing were easy to copy or steal. He didn't want either of his siblings in danger, and now he had Kagome and Shippo to worry about as well. He didn't care if he had to kill others in order to keep them safe. His eyes turned back towards her, watching as she smiled at him.

Not that he didn't worry about the village, itself, but these four were specifically _his_. Just as much as he was theirs. Their friend, brother, confidant, protector, may be even... He paused in his thoughts to finger Kagome's messy hair. Her bed head often looked horrid, but on her it just seemed to attract him further.

Her hair was always so soft, he enjoyed the feel of it, even when it was a tangled mess like this.


	28. Enter Naruto

"MAMA!" Shippo cried from the door, slamming it open and leaping past Gaara and into her lap, latching onto her torso. "There's a _stranger _here!" He cried out, pointing towards the door. "He's a kitsune!" He paused. "...Sorta." Gaara watched as her eyes narrowed at the doorway, turning he blinked in surprise.

"Yo! Gaara!" The blond male, with a kitsune sealed within, she noted, said with a large grin. Kagome smiled and giggled at the look of familiarity that flashed through Gaara's eyes. Standing, she set Shippo on the ground, and nodded her head towards the new male before going over to Gaara's dresser, where she had started keeping her hair brush and clip.

"Since you have company, I'll head over to my room to change. Anything we're doing today?" She asked, paying little attention to the now shocked blond.

"We leave to Konoha with Naruto today." Gaara answered, and she blinked.

"Oh?" She looked at Naruto. "You're Naruto?" She asked, a brilliant smile on her face. He nodded after recovering from the shock and she bowed again. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Shippo Higurashi, my son. Shippo, go pack your things. Remember to wear those pants Gaara gave you, and the concealing spell _before _we get to Konoha. We need to fit in."

Shippo nodded and looked at Naruto, giving a quick sniff. "Mama, I'm staying with you."

"And why is that?" She asked, pulling the brush through her hair a final time before pulling up her hair into a clip and tucking two feathers into it. A habit Kagura nearly insisted on recently.

Shippo bared his teeth at Naruto before hopping onto her shoulder. "Look at his aura."

"I have. He's got an adult kitsune inside him, but he's not ruled by the kitsune instincts, so he won't be doing anything..." She blushed as she trailed off, remembering the perverse comments that would accidentally slip from Kurama's lips when Youko broke through...if only for seconds at a time. "I think..."

"Yeah right! I bet he's just waiting for you to head off alone so he can use some kitsune seduction!" Shippo snarled, his pupils turning to slits as he instinctively became territorial.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, Gaara, you'll be with Naruto, right?" At his nod Kagome smiled. "See, Shippo? Gaara's not going to let anything of that nature happen to me, however, I doubt he'd be friends with someone who'd _try _to take advantage of me... I'm sorry, Naruto, we've had some...interesting experiences with adult kitsunes... and their avatars for that matter."

Gaara frowned at this, cocking his head in silent question. Kagome smiled.

"Kitsune adults, both male and female, are very perverse by nature. They tend to have a longer hormonal 'teen' stage than most other species, as well as a yearly heat until they can no longer reproduce. Even then, they thrive on touch, because, through physical contact they can sap energy from others. Often kits, like Shippo here, are attention greedy because of the energy they need for growing. In about ten years Shippo is going to have a huge growth spurt and from then until three years later he'll grow until he's around my height. After that he'll remain a 'teen' for a while, it varies from kitsune to kitsune." Kagome explained, a hand on Shippo's head, rubbing an ear.

Gaara blinked and looked over to Naruto, noticing, for the very first time, how he had not really grown very much over the past few years. Gaara was pretty short, at least in their world, and Naruto was only about his height, if not a couple inches shorter. He frowned, wondering just how perverse Naruto was, if only in his own mind.

"One hour, my office." Gaara said and she nodded before skipping off, Shippo glaring at Naruto until he was out of sight. Gaara sighed and looked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Wanna tell me where you found the babe and the brat?"


	29. Private

Gaara frowned, knowing that he probably didn't mean to offend with the brat comment, but it rubbed him the wrong way none the less. "Kagome and Shippo live with me, that is all you need to know, for now." He said, and watched the other male pout.

"Well, that's not fair! Come on, just tell me already! It's not like I'm going to try to steal your girlfriend!" Naruto said, teasingly, but was surprised when Gaara stiffened and blushed brightly.

"Eh? She _is _your girl, right? I mean, she keeps her brush in your room and everything! And her hair and clothes were all messed up...weren't you two doing something?" Naruto asked, causing Gaara's face to match his hair. Slowly, Gaara shook his head. "Eh? Then why is she in your room and crap?"

Gaara pointed a finger to the messed blankets and pillows on his couch, his other hand thrown over his face in his embarrassment. Naruto blinked.

"You mean, she just sleeps in here?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from the red headed male. "Every night?" Another nod. "And you let her?" Nod. "Are you _sure _that's all?"

"Yes!" Gaara growled out, his blush threatening to return. He sighed and placed a hand to his temple, rubbing it lightly. He shouldn't snap at the blonde, and he knew it. He was just venting his frustration out on him.

"Alright, sheesh, it's not _my _fault you're having girl problems." Naruto said, crossing his arms with a pout. Gaara sighed and walked past Naruto towards his office, everything he needed he had on him. "Oi! Gaara!" He shouted as he followed, shaking his fist in the air. "You can't just leave me hangin' like that! OI!"

Gaara gave a smirk and continued walking.


	30. A Look Into The Past

Sesshoumaru frowned as he looked over to Rin. If he hadn't have scented the fact that his ward's blood ran through Kagome's veins, maybe he would have accepted her. With Kagura inside her she was even more tempting, but as things stood, she was of Rin.

She was _part _of Rin. He wouldn't, couldn't, have her that way, but he would, he promised himself, watch over her. He would make sure she fulfilled her role as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. He would make sure her family always had the money to scrape by. He would, above all else, protect her.

Because, he thought with a bit of annoyance, in the end she would be what he had left of Rin when she passes on. Her children would know him, sure, but would their children? And theirs? He'll fade back into the background like a long forgotten uncle.

But, Kagome would know him, remember him. He paused in his thought as Rin came up to him with a flower, handing it to him with that gap-toothed smile he found endearing for whatever reason.

"Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama looks sad! Why is Sesshoumaru-sama sad?"

She could always read him, even when he didn't want to be read. Another trait that she had handed down to Kagome. Gently, he pat her head and took the yellow flower from her.


	31. Last Night

Kagome sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror. She had gone shopping with Temari and ended up with a lot of fishnet, but then again it _did _look good. She had on a long-sleeved fishnet shirt underneath a short sleeved, Chinese-style, ankle length black dress. The dress itself had shorts sewn in underneath, apparently female ninjas were very, very common, and most of them wanted to look good _and _keep covered. The dress also had two slits on either side, all the way up to her hips.

On her forearms, matching the trimming of her dress and the thigh high stockings she wore, were dark blue arm warmers, which hooked around her middle fingers and thumbs. Around her waist was not only the belt she had worn earlier, but the blue Sunagakure headband-made-belt. She turned slightly, wondering if it looked okay, but shrugged. If it didn't, oh well, it's not like she had been too worried about her looks, since running around the past in what was 'indecent' clothing kind of made her immune to other people's opinions on the matter.

Slipping into her black shoes she had worn the day she had arrived, she thought for a moment before placing some dried jerky in the hidden pockets inside the front skirt of the dress, then placing a canteen of water in one of the belt pouches. Where normally a sword would have been, Kagome had placed another fan—another gift from the ever wonderful Kazekage. Grabbing her bag, she opened the door, only to find Temari and Kankuro waiting there for her with Shippo.

Temari looked Kagome over once before giving a light shrug. "Gaara sent us over to watch you."

Kankuro snorted. "More like protect her."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I heard Matsuri went to talk to Gaara last night."

Kagome nodded. "She wanted to come along to Konoha with us, Gaara said no and she left before I could change his mind." Kagome said, causing Temari to raise a brow at her.

"And what were _you _doing with Gaara last night?" Temari asked, wondering just what kind of woman Kagome was. Kagome smiled.

"He gave me a new fan, its a little bigger than the one Kagura uses, so he was helping me get use to it. He said I shouldn't rely on Kagura's knowledge of weapons and told me he'd teach me! We ended up talking about the weapons I already _can _use and who taught me what, and I guess I fell asleep on his couch again. He was nice enough to take my hair out of the clip, even, so I didn't have to deal with trying to tear the thing out of my hair to brush it this morning." Kagome said happily, not noticing the smug expression on Kankuro's face, nor the near pout on Temari's.

She had been hoping Matsuri and Gaara would just click. They did, to an extent, but Gaara seemed far more lenient and open with Kagome. Shippo snorted at the adults before looking at Kirara, whom softly mewed her agreement to his silent acceptance of the situation between the Kazekage and his mother.

If only his mother wasn't so blind.


End file.
